World's Parliament of Religions (1893) and the 'Grand Implicature'
World's Parliment of Religions and the 'Grand Implicature' editorial In addressing the World's Parliment of Religions in 1893, the Swami from Calcutta "provided the new cult of unbelief". The Swami from Calcutta and his key of being spiritual, "If one religion be true, then all the others must be true..." This 'Grand Implicature' literally means, "If one religion be false, then all the others must be false.." The point being, that the word religion becomes nonsensical, hence the historical and real-time intersecting with the eternal and timeless (religion), is thrown into the philosopher's trash heap and the depths of the subjective is the space of false spirituality, effectively rendering moot all that is true. Behold the new cult of unbelief, the Temple of the Grand Implicature! ...But here's the rub, the Swami from Calcutta also stated that, "Art, science, and religion are but three different ways of expressing a single truth." As a postulate to the Grand Implicature: essentially science is purely subjective and false, thereby rendering the underlying existance of conceptualizing to be false. To move beyond this, the only remaining single' truth' the Swami is getting at is the principle of anniliation. Some call it the cosmic nothingness, but that still implies consciousness or consensus of non-existing individuals, which implies a potentiality of one hand clapping. (The sound of which is when it strikes one's face). The cult of unbelief promotes then, living an ultimately meaningless life with individual emotional excursions of 'happiness' into realizations of non-existing (death). The senses and the imagination are the conduits of interpretating this death state to make the individual privy to private encounters of intrepretations which are also ultimately false. To be fair, many have stated a similar 'way of knowing' before (albeit without the bells and whistles of "spirituality"), "The only thing you can count on is death and taxes". In regards to the 1893 World's parliment of Religions, the attending ecumenical protestant Christian groups and their..."Religious leaders, committed religion functionally to making the world better in human terms, and intellectually to modes of knowing God that were fitted only to understanding the world." One could add that individualistic subjective consensus based humanism was the intellectual mode by-product. The 1893 World's Parliment of Religions was a milestone in the ecumenical missions movement and a death knell to the validity of the human intellect holding any footing within the future tides of popular ecumenical subjectivity. Quote taken from: Martin, Malachi, "The Jesuits-The Society of Jesus and the Betrayal of the Roman Catholic Church", Simon & Schuster Paperbacks, 1987 p 260 PLEASE NOTE: The event and the quoted (above) statement were discussed in Martin's book, however the above opinions and conclusions are solely my own and not intended to represent Martin's opinions and conclusions or anything else having to do with his book, which is BTW a highly recommended read for anyone truly interested in 'seeing sausage being made' in regards to history, politics and religion. --ecumenistan